


Mating Rituals

by CherryJacks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJacks/pseuds/CherryJacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always easy to see what you are getting yourself into. Even when you do, maybe you just find that you don't mind it after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing that wouldn't work in my drabbles so I posted it on its own. Did this for a warmup for my chaptered work.

**_Observations of The Mating Practices of Wild Leavanny_ **

_By: Professor Augustine Sycamore_

_Leavanny, when observed have what can only be described as the most gruesome mating practices of all Pokémon. Even compared to the practices of other bug-like Pokémon of the same egg group nothing compares to the exclusive practices of Leavanny to Leavanny mating..._

     After months of subtle clues and hints from the Professor, Lysandre finally made up his mind that he would take the man out for a meal. To be honest the hints were not as subtle as Professor Sycamore probably would have liked to believe, though it was possible that he wasn't trying all that hard to be.

Regardless, Lysandre told himself the meeting was nothing more than just a meal between two intellects. Surely, there would be nothing scandlous with sharing a moment in one of the fine cafes that filled Lumiose City with his _very good friend_. Though, he was sure that some tabloid writing scum would still try to make up some sort of tale about the meeting. Even with that possible annoyance the Professor enthusiastically agreed, but Lysandre wasn't surprised. Something in him just knew that the Professor wouldn't say no.

It was yet another month before another date was planned.

"Not a date." Lysandre shot at his top scientist, "Stop trying to make something out of nothing." In some reflective glass he fussed with his slightly crooked cravat and proceeded to fix a few strands of hair that were crying for anarchy, "Just like before this is simply a meeting. The Professor has assured me that he has some promising news to share regarding his research."

The Team Flare top scientist wasn't convinced, but who was he to argue with his boss. If the man wanted to claim his visits with the Pokémon Professor were simply for "business" then he would let him. Xerosic chuckled to himself after Lysandre was out of earshot, surely he made sure his appearance was perfect for all of his business meetings.

 

_...It starts innocently enough. The pair will exchange gifts like select fruits and flowers and present themselves like most pairings of similar bug-types. From my observations I would even say that the pair would seem quite happy with the arrangement..._

"Would you like to come back to my place." The Professor asked after stepping out of the restaurant to smoke a quick cigarette. It was just the time that the streetlamps were flickering to life. A few breathed life in a row before skipping one and continuing to light. The slow one eventually crackled to life and joined the rest in illuminating the street. Including the spot where the two men stood smoking, one holding his cigarette off to his side and watching the taller man expectantly.

Lysandre cocked an eyebrow while he blew out an impressive plume of smoke.  It only added to his near Pyroar-like appearance. It swirled up in front of his sculpted face and caught the light and formed a hazy halo above his fiery points of hair. The image left Augustine a bit spell bound. The cigarette slipped easily from his fingers and sparked onto the cobblestone.

"My place is closer." Came the waited reply. Lysandre then proceeded to hail a taxi after snuffing out the remains of what was only really the filter against the wall of the restaurant. Augustine didn't even get the chance to give a response before he found the door to the cab held open for him. Still staring at how Lysandre appeared under the glow produced by the overhead lights, Augustine wordlessly entered the cab. As long as he was ending the evening with his date he didn't much care where they went.

~*~

Professor Sycamore wasn't a stranger to receiving gifts, it just wasn't all that modest to brag that he had quite the number of admirers. Even with the various gifts he might find scattering his desk he somehow was always able to pinpoint when one was from Lysandre. There would never be a card, but there didn't need to be one. The cascading bundles of flowers and expensive chocolates could only be from one person.

His assumptions would be confirmed the next time he saw the tall red head. Lysandre would bend forward, his mouth nearly brushing the Professor's ear while he asked him if he enjoyed his gifts. Augustine would tell him he did of course, it wasn't a lie. Of course now that their meetings were becoming more frequent, he found that he much preferred Lysandre's presence  over the gifts. Was it possible that his feelings were growing more intense? He supposed only time could tell.

~*~

It wasn't like Augustine didn't understand that Lysandre was a busy man, but it did little to ease him when there would be a large gap in time without so much as a word. He found it silly how much the distance bothered him. Yes it was true that the two of them were dating, or rather would go out on what could be called a date. There would be times that they stayed at each other's places and gifts were exchanged. There were passionate touches behind closed doors and sweltering kisses that threatened to cause the Professor to lose his nerve. He wanted more, he wanted to know that Lysandre was only his.

It was a slow day in the lab, the Professor had already sent his staff home and saw fit to clean up the main floor to shut down for the evening. It was while he was wielding a broom that the front doors opened.

"I'm sorry, but I'm actually shutting everything down..."

Perhaps it was a bit dramatic on his part, then again Augustine was always a fan of fine drama, but he released his grip on the broom handle and allowed it smack against the floor. A pile of dust he had just swept into a nice heap was disrupted and proceeded to poof out in all directions. The Professor didn't even care that his ankle now sported a smudge of dust as he cleared the space that separated him from his unexpected guest.

Lysandre just had enough time to set down a held bag, full of various knickknacks that he knew the man would enjoy, before he found his arms full from the assaulting Professor. Though smaller, Augustine held his guest tightly. His mouth ran off a building list of questions that Lysandre couldn't even answer before another one was rattled off.

Instead of trying to make the effort he settled for strengthening his own hold on the Professor. Which finally ended the stream of questioning, being replaced with a contented sigh from the shorter man.

"I missed you." Augustine murmured, his face was currently resting on the soft fur trim of Lysandre's jacket, "Oh, you have no idea how much I wanted to see you." He sighed again and seemed pleased with continuing to rest against Lysandre's chest, "I guess I just hate to be apart for so long anymore. I just love you too much it seems..."

The Professor suddenly shot up straight, his face was sporting a rich shade of rouge. There was a strange language spilling from his lips that didn't fit any known language known to man or Pokémon most likely. It seemed to be some sort of desperate attempt to cover for the fact that he just confessed that he was indeed in love with the red head that was still standing in the laboratory's doorway.  From what Lysandre could wager, the confession of love was meant to stay in his head instead of said for him to hear.

 A soft smile formed in his face. He knelt down so his lips were hovering just near the ridge of Augustine's cheekbone, "I love you too." He whispered. The Professor was brought close again, hands gripped tightly into fabric, and lips came together. They were tender at first and soon moved together without hesitation, savoring the sweet words that were just formed on them.

 

_...It's strange to me that two creatures can act in a way that could only be described as love. Even in the end once the mating rituals are concluded and the act of procreation is done, I have to wonder if the male in the pairing really understands what will be his fate. He must though I believe, because even when his life is taken by the mate he worked so hard to love he makes no attempts to escape. He must have known on his first meeting that the romance would be his demise._


End file.
